fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chemielosaurus
Chemielosaurus Background This pre-historical dinosaur was considered one of the most interesting animal to have walked this earth. Its characteristics was not a typical dinosaur that have also wondered in the world. This animal outsmarted its prey, took into good camouflaging, knew how to setup up traps for small animals to fall into, also lastly it had incredible stamina than your average dinosaur. Not only it was a good killing machine but it understood and adapted to the essentials of basic survival that when other dinosaurs had trouble during winter season and etc. This animal was primarily located within the regions of Austria and the regions of north Africa. The first discovery of this animal was in 1876 by PH. D Archeologist James Cardone located in Hallstatt, Austria. The second Discovery of this animal was in Algiers, Algeria by Archeologist Samuel Redington in 1885. The Chemielosaurus is a omnivore which ate meat also plants and vegetables just like other species like humans and etc. Description The Chemielosaurus wasn’t the largest nor smallest animal during the prehistoric time but it was in the mid-range of T-Rex and Triceratops. Based on Archeologists research and digging’s, the animals body size was measured by 7 Meters long and 10 Feet tall. The jaw structure is based upon the raptor which consisted of a semi-long snout. After the discovery of this animal, researchers carefully examined the bone structure and discovered that the Chemielosaurus was able to change skin color just like the common lizards we have today. The animal didn’t a full body of feathers but it had a few located-on top of its head from the holes that was examined over carefully. Arm structure was based upon the raptor because the arms were long by 1.3 meters (4.2ft) which is a good size for grabbing onto prey from the distance but wrists didn’t fold down like the raptors. It was more of a human’s hand which had very good flexible joints on the wrists and arms. The leg structure of the animal is built for speed which made it a very fast bulky animal to capture the smaller prey that were small and nimble. The teeth were of the similarity to the T-rex which consisted of a front left and right sides being longer that stood outside the mouth and the rest located inside the mouth in a U-shape row. Conspiracies Based upon the research and other notations from archeologists, they have conspired that the Chemielosaurus was capable of swimming in the water. The bone structure and body structure showed that it was adaptable to water but they couldn’t confirm it because all of the bones piece was completely dissolved into rock formation which made it difficult to examine at that time of the finding. Other researcher’s have noted that the animal was also capable of having a K-9 scent type of a noise. By the K-9 type of noise meaning that it was able to pick up scents and follow it just like a standard K-9 would be able to do. The researchers also examined the noise noted that its noise openings were similar to of a K-9 animal would have by which the amount of air flow goes in and out. Also lastly from the researchers notes have also concluded that the animal was a good hunter because of its ability to change skin color and cover its tracks from other prey trying to pick up on Chemielosaurus whereabouts.